


Halloween

by TheWolfFearsHer



Series: Spencer-Lassiter Children [5]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lassiter accidentally ignores shawn, Lassiter has a uniform kink, M/M, POV Carlton Lassiter, POV Shawn Spencer, Spencer-Lassiter Children, distant lassiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 13:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer
Summary: Shawn is pissed at Carlton, he doesn’t know what he did wrong, but his husband has been ignoring him ever since he got back from vacation.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Series: Spencer-Lassiter Children [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371973
Comments: 7
Kudos: 209





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucks lol
> 
> I ended up working late last night and just got off work right now lol
> 
> Edited and reformated by the amazing [kbear1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbear1995)

It’s the twins’ first Halloween, but Shawn and Lassiter can’t decide what to dress them up as. They argue for a week and then Shawn and the twins along with Gus go on vacation. Lassiter is stuck working at the precinct with an unfinished argument and a new employee. He’s pissed and of course, that’s when Vick tells him that they’re hiring a new consultant, as if Shawn isn’t good enough on his own. 

Lassiter sits at his computer ignoring everyone, especially Kacey Bennette, who won’t stop trying to weasel information and a bed partner out of him, looking up Halloween Costumes for babies. He thinks about doing twin costumes, but he feels like that’s too overused. 

When Shawn comes back, Lassiter knows the fake psychic has forgotten all about the argument, but it starts a new one: How will we decorate the house this year? They argue about it every year, Lassiter couldn’t care less and Shawn wants it completely decked out. Lassiter doesn’t know why he argues about it, because every year Shawn and Gus will pull Caleb out of school and decorate the house while he’s at work. 

He sighed and rubbed his temples, he feels like he’s been too distracted lately. Maybe that’s why Shawn and he are arguing about everything lately, they even argued about taking showers this morning, hint: They took separate ones. 

He gets home from a long day, a murder with ‘help’ from Bennette and no Shawn. When he pulls into the driveway he wants to scream, of course, his house has turned into an amusement park attraction, which also means Caleb and Alisha both were pulled out of school. He lays his head on the steering wheel, normally he’d grin and pretend to be mad while greeting Shawn with a kiss and he knows that’s what the man is expecting, but he’s just so stressed. He makes the executive decision to just walk in and hop in the shower. 

Shawn is pissed at Carlton, he doesn’t know what he did wrong, but his husband has been ignoring him ever since he got back from vacation. He thought maybe if he started some debate about the house, Lassie would realize what’s been happening, but Shawn forgot how dense the man can be. So he and Gus decide it’s time to decorate the house with Caleb and Alisha, that always makes Carlton smile, even if he claims to be uncaring toward Halloween. Shawn has a speech ready and he’s honestly excited to see Lassie’s reaction, but the man just walks past him and into the bathroom. 

This means war. Shawn looks over at Gus and he can tell that the look of disappointment is showing by the look in Gus’s eyes. 

“What are you going to do?” Gus asks, and maybe Gus can see his anger as well. 

Shawn doesn’t let Carlton have a say in the Halloween costumes that the kids are wearing, he lets Caleb and Alisha pick out their own and he chooses the twins as well as his own costume and if his husband forgot to pick out a costume, oh well. When Halloween is a week away the twins’ costumes come in the mail and Shawn has to hide them from Lassie, but it’s not like he would notice anyway. 

“Shawn, I think this is a bad idea.” Gus hisses as they walk into the station. 

“Look, this is the last thing I can think of that will get Lassie’s attention. Not some stupid wizard thing.” 

“It’s Harry Potter Shawn!” Lassiter looks up from his desk when he hears Shawn yell. Shawn’s in a police uniform, an old uniform, [his old uniform](https://images.app.goo.gl/GAGkNz1wUGN8pLMx9). Lassiter gulps, his throat suddenly very dry. He yells the first thing that comes to his mind, no that’s a lie if he did that they’d both get fired. He yells the fourth thing that comes to his mind, 

“Spencer! What in the Holy Hell are you wearing!?” He can’t focus on anything other than Shawn standing there in his uniform, he can faintly hear Shawn say something along the lines of being a Police Officer. He can feel his cheeks heating up and he knows his ears are red, he wonders if anyone else notices. “Take it off.” He hisses. 

Shawn immediately strikes back with, “If you say so.” Lassiter didn’t mean it like that, well he did, but he’s not going to let everyone else know that. 

“You know what I meant.” His face is growing warmer, he can tell. Then Shawn just had to go and wink at him. He suddenly realized how tight his pants are, and needed to turn around and walk away. 

Lassiter has to admit that the kids’ costumes are cute, it also makes him realize how much of a dick he’s been lately. How much he’s been ignoring Shawn and even his children. Alisha decided she wanted to be a [Psychic](https://images.app.goo.gl/HmTse3Wrbrw7pJBK8) even though she looks a bit like a Fortune Teller and Caleb said that he wants to be a [Firefighter](https://images.app.goo.gl/LjTWFrV35oPSvXUn6) when he grows up, therefore he’s gotta dress as one now. 

Shawn dressed Jebediah up as [a little Spider](https://images.app.goo.gl/ti5crdiXjNqnAaDs9) and Henry is a [Bumblebee](https://images.app.goo.gl/LT8SJJLv98qRjq4X9), which is by far the cutest costumes he has seen, period. He can’t hold in his smile when Jeb starts crawling along the floor causing it to look like a giant spider is crawling through the precinct, he also can’t hold in his smile when Henry babbles, by only making a ‘buh’ sound. 

They go Trick-or-Treating even though the kids got candy at the station. The whole time Lassiter makes sure to loop his arm around Shawn’s shoulders or hips, his silent way of apologizing for what an asshole he’s been. Shawn leans into the touch as they stand at the end of the sidewalk while Allí and Caleb run up to the door and Jeb and Henry hobble their way up. 

Just as Lassiter’s about to kiss Shawn under the ear, Jeb falls and lets out a piercing wail, he sighs and hears Shawn giggle as he drops his hands and walks over to Jeb. Lassiter tries to pick him up, only for the boy to cry more, so he lets Jeb crawl to the door. It’s a good idea, he realizes, since he’s in a spider costume. The woman that answers the door grins and jokes with the children, asks them all what they’re supposed to be before turning a rude glare onto Lassiter, “And what are you supposed to be?” She snarks. 

“Head Detective of the SBPD.” He snarks back. Lassiter didn’t get the chance to dress up because of the way he acted and because they went right after he got off. 

When they get home later that night the kids are just about passed out and in their own beds. Lassiter has taken off his clothes and laid down in his underwear when Shawn comes into the room fully dressed, he’s even got the baton in his hand. Lassiter can feel the anticipation rising and when Shawn leans over him, he knows it’s gonna be a good night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want smut????
> 
> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://thewolffearsher.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
